El primogénito del Elegido
by Misila
Summary: Tres emociones, tres momentos en la vida del primer hijo del Niño Que Vivió. Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Nervios

Cuando llegue el momento, identificaréis lo que me pertenece de aquí; si fuera de Rowling, sería mucho mejor.

Este fic participa en el reto _Viñetas de emociones_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mis emociones eran _nervios_, _orgullo_ y _valor_._  
_

* * *

_Nervios_

James abraza su escoba como si fuese una tabla en medio del océano.

Tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par de los nervios, y no puede cerrarlos. Junto a él, sus compañeros de equipo, todos de cursos superiores, ríen y bromean. Pero James está en segundo y no está de humor para hacer bromas.

Empieza a preguntarse qué hace ahí, esperando a que comience su primer partido de quidditch. Merlín, apenas se ha comido media tostada, pero no debería haber tocado la comida. Los nervios le estrujan y le revuelven el estómago, intentando hacerlo vomitar.

Recuerda las pruebas de quidditch a las que se presentó, y también que a Louis no lo cogieron, y se le ocurre que el capitán tiene realmente poca vista; pese a que James siempre está alardeando frente a su primo de saber hacer todo tipo de piruetas en la escoba, ahora tiene la impresión de que Louis lo haría mucho mejor que él en esta situación.

-¿Estás nervioso?

James gira el cuello, con cierta dificultad; siente como si se hubiese convertido en piedra, y le cuesta moverse. Observa a uno de los golpeadores mirándolo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Creo que sí-mira la puerta que en unos minutos se abrirá con ansiedad.

-No te preocupes-dice Henry, uno de los golpeadores-. Eres bueno, sólo tienes que hacerlo como en los entrenamientos.

-En los entrenamientos sólo hay una bludger-replica James.

-De ésas nos encargamos nosotros-dice Alex, el otro golpeador, haciendo girar su bate-. Tu pelota es la quaffle. Y como no estés atento, el Súper-Capi se encargará de ti.

James mira al capitán y guardián del equipo, Adam, que camina de un lado para otro, incapaz de estarse quieto.

-Él tampoco parece muy tranquilo-observa.

Ni a Alex ni a Henry les da tiempo a decir nada más, porque en ese momento se abren las puertas, indicando que es el momento de salir.

Los siguientes minutos son bastante confusos para James; él sólo sabe que un momento está observando a Adam darle la mano al capitán de Hufflepuff, y al siguiente la señora Hooch ha utilizado su silbato para dar por comenzado el partido.

James se eleva del suelo y observa a una cazadora de su equipo volar a toda velocidad hacia él con la quaffle en la mano.

-¡Tuya, James!-exclama, lanzándosela. James la atrapa y observa, horrorizado, cómo dos cazadores de Hufflepuff se le echan encima.

-¿PERO QUIERES MOVERTE?-escucha el grito enfadado de Adam.

James intenta hacer lo que le ordena. Con la quaffle firmemente agarrada, echa a volar hacia los aros de Hufflepuff, con los ojos clavados en el de la derecha, el que le parece que está peor protegido. Sin embargo, nota un empujón, y de repente se encuentra sujetando aire en vez de una pelota roja.

-¡Gracias, primo!

James ve la sonrisa de suficiencia de Dominique mientras se aleja.

_Ahí sí que no_. James puede ser un manojo de nervios, pero no va a permitir que su prima se burle de él. Entornando los ojos, se acerca a ella y le da un empujón, quitándole la quaffle tras un pequeño forcejeo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Minnie sigue sonriendo. Y entonces lo comprende:

_Quiere que no esté nervioso_.

Y James acaba de encontrar el método perfecto: imaginarse que todos son primos suyos, con los que no les da vergüenza nada, con los que juega al quidditch la Madriguera sin preocuparse por cómo vayan a tomarse lo que haga.

Sonriendo, se acerca a los aros lo suficiente para lanzar, y tira con fuerza.

El guardián de Hufflepuff detiene la pelota y se la lanza a otro cazador. Convenciéndose de que se parece a Teddy, James vuela hacia él para intentar quitársela.

Sigue nervioso, por descontado. Pero ahora los nervios no le impiden concentrarse.


	2. Orgullo

Cuando llegue el momento, identificaréis lo que me pertenece de aquí; si fuera de Rowling, sería mucho mejor.

Este fic participa en el reto _Viñetas de emociones_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mis emociones eran _nervios_, _orgullo_ y _valor_.

* * *

_Orgullo_

Hay veces en que uno debe saber controlar su lengua.

Ésa es la lección que ha aprendido hoy James, de la peor manera posible. Porque le ha dicho a su padre algo que ha estado completamente fuera de lugar, sólo porque se ha cabreado por algo que lleva pasando desde que nació. Algo que empieza por "Rita" y termina por "Skeeter es una zorra que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que inmiscuirse en vidas ajenas".

Suspira, preguntándose cómo arreglar lo que ha hecho. Cómo conseguir que su: "¡Si fuese hijo de otro, no tendría a ese montón de periodistas siempre al acecho!" sea menos doloroso para su padre. Porque haber vencido al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos con un año y haberlo matado con diecisiete años no hace de Harry Potter alguien indiferente a las palabras de los demás. Mucho menos a las de sus hijos.

Supone que debe disculparse. Tragarse su orgullo y admitir que lo que dijo no podría estar más alejado de la verdad. Además, es cierto que James odia a los periodistas con toda su alma, pero pocas cosas hay más falsas que el que él quiera a cualquier otra persona por padre.

Comprende entonces que va a conseguir pedir perdón por soltar esa burrada. Porque el orgullo que le dificulta disculparse no puede compararse al que le hace hinchar el pecho cuando piensa que es hijo de un héroe.


	3. Valor

Cuando llegue el momento, identificaréis lo que me pertenece de aquí; si fuera de Rowling, sería mucho mejor.

Este fic participa en el reto _Viñetas de emociones_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mis emociones eran _nervios_, _orgullo_ y _valor_.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**: Slash

* * *

_Valor_

James Potter cumplió diecisiete primaveras en enero. Acaba de terminar su sexto curso en Hogwarts. Y este último año ha sido, como mínimo, movidito.

Sólo para hacer un resumen… Digamos que, a mitad de curso, el primogénito del Niño-Que-Venció-O-Como-Sea se dio cuenta de que el sexo femenino es demasiado complicado para él. Así que cruzó la calle y comenzó un paseo de la mano de su primer novio por la acera de enfrente, que dura hasta hoy. Oficialmente, llevan tres meses saliendo. Extraoficialmente, cinco.

A sus padres no les pareció mal. Al menos, a él no le regañaron. La que casi vio su casa quemada fue Rita Skeeter, después de encargarse de que el primogénito del Elegido apareciera besando a su novio en un noventa y nueve por ciento de las publicaciones mágicas nacionales.

Ahora mismo está en casa de su novio, celebrando el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de éste. Por cierto, el sujeto se llama Elijah Anderson, es cazador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin y… a pesar de todo lo dicho anteriormente, es _muy_ guapo. Tiene el pelo negro y ondulado, y unos ojos grises que no se apartan de lo que el joven desea hasta que lo consigue.

Se han quedado solos, porque la madre de Elijah ha salido a comprar no-sé-qué. Un no-sé-qué que a James, sinceramente, le importa poco. Además, le gusta saber que va a tardar un buen rato. Adora tener a su novio sólo para él. Por egoísta que parezca.

-_El Príncipe de la Niebla_-lee al ver el libro que James le ha dado. Ambos están sentados en la cama del joven, rodeados de envoltorios y regalos.

-En realidad, no tengo la menor idea del argumento, pero mi tía Hermione dice que es entretenido-confiesa James. A él no le gusta leer. Elijah lo mira largamente-. ¿Y esa cara? ¿No te gusta?

-No es eso-empieza él-. El libro tiene buena pinta… Pero esperaba otro regalo.

La forma en que sonríe, ladeando la cabeza y entornando sus ojos grises, hace que James retroceda. Porque sabe lo que viene ahora.

-¿Qué?-pregunta, con la ridícula esperanza de que la respuesta no sea la misma que las últimas dos semanas.

-A ti.

James quiere muchísimo a Elijah, de verdad que sí, pero la sola idea de… de… de _eso_ le da repelús. No es por inexperiencia… bueno, sí, un poco, porque James sabe que hay sutiles diferencias entre hacerlo con una mujer y con un hombre. A decir verdad, tiene algo de curiosidad, pero también le da un poquito de miedo.

-Pues espera sentado-gruñe, cruzándose de brazos. Elijah compone un puchero. Luego alza una mano y empieza a darle toquecitos en el brazo con el índice. James arquea las cejas-. ¿Qué haces?

-Es mi cumpleaños-dice su novio, con cara de cordero degollado-. Por fa, por fa, por fa…

Y muchos "por fa" más, hasta que James suma a la curiosidad y el miedo algo más: exasperación.

-¡Si dejas de hacer eso!

La expresión de Elijah se ilumina.

-¿Eso es que sí?

-Eh…-ahora mismo, James desearía retroceder cinco segundos en el tiempo para cambiar sus palabras. Pero ya se ha comprometido. Tendrá que tragarse el miedo y apechugar-. Supongo.

Un segundo más tarde, James tiene a Elijah literalmente encima de él. Se siente incómodo, aunque no por el hecho en sí: su novio tiene la costumbre de moverse dormido hasta quedarse sobre él, porque al parecer no encuentra suficientemente confortable el otro medio metro de cama. Es por la forma que tiene Elijah de tocarlo, con tanta impaciencia.

Nota las manos de su novio subiéndole la camiseta con rapidez y calma al mismo tiempo. James supone que no es la primera vez que lo hace, y una oleada de celos lo invade, hasta tal punto que le sujeta las muñecas con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa?-Elijah parpadea, sorprendido. Entonces sonríe burlonamente-. Gallina.

-Imbécil-replica James. No va a negar que una parte de él está deseando escaparse de esa habitación, subirse en una escoba y volar hasta Groenlandia, pero ahora no va a echarse atrás-. Es que…-no sabe cómo continuar.

-¿Te da miedo?

James gira la cabeza y clava la vista en una bola de cristal que le han regalado a Elijah.

-Un poco-admite finalmente, con mucho esfuerzo. Porque James es un Gryffindor, se supone que debería ser valiente, y… y está temblando como un flan ante la perspectiva de hacer el amor con Elijah. Le es increíblemente difícil admitir que exista algo más fuerte que él.

-Bueno-comenta Elijah, sonriendo. Ahora de forma diferente, con dulzura-. ¿Por qué no piensas en otra cosa para distraerte?

James busca algo que le permita evadirse un poco de la situación para tranquilizarse y recuperar el valor que se le ha perdido en algún lado, pero antes de conseguirlo nota los labios de Elijah sobre los suyos, dejándole la mente completamente en blanco.

_Bueno_, piensa después de unos minutos, con los ojos apretados y mordiéndose la lengua para no ponerse a lloriquear como una niña (porque duele, después de todo). No ha encontrado el valor por ningún lado, pero al menos sigue encerrado entre los brazos de Elijah y no ha salido huyendo.

Algo más tarde, James está tumbado boca arriba en la cama junto a Elijah, intentando identificar qué ha sentido exactamente hace un rato. Entonces comprende que, después de todo, ha sido valiente. No se ha intentado escapar (porque de haberlo hecho, Elijah no le hubiera permitido alejarse de él más de lo necesario para respirar); ha aguantado. Supone que es un tipo diferente de valor.

-James-lo llama Elijah, cuando el aludido se reconcilia un poco con su conciencia.

-¿Mm?

-Gracias por el regalo.

James lo mira con fastidio.

-De nada. Por cierto, adivina qué querré yo para mi cumpleaños.

Elijah lo observa largamente. Luego, cuando James ya está seguro de que no va a hablar, pregunta:

-¿Hay posibilidad de negociación?

James niega con la cabeza. En un par de meses otra persona tendrá que ser valiente.


End file.
